Standard equalization techniques for adapting a communication signal, such as a video signal, to the channel length are typically coarse in that the applied equalization is dependent upon the input swing or spectrum content. The equalization error that results from such techniques directly translates into jitter. As a rule of thumb, 1 dB of equalization error at a half data rate translates into 0.1UI (unit intervals) of jitter. Process variation adds to the equalization error.